The biosynthesis, metabolism, and function of hydroxy fatty acid sophorosides found in the yeasts Candida bogoriensis and a Torulopsis species will be studied. Glucosyltransferases and acetyltransferases from both organisms will be purified and their mechanisms studied. The cellular locations of these enzymes, and the possible involvement of other enzymes in the metabolic pathway will be investigated. Attempts will be made to obtain yeast mutants lacking the ability to make the glycolipids, or to otherwise inhibit glycolipid production, in order to establish a function for these compounds. The micellar properties of the glycolipids will be studied. Synthesis of 13-hydroxydocosanoic acid, the aglycone of the C. bogoriensis sophoroside, will be studied in order to gain a better understanding of fatty acid chain elongation. The biosynthesis of a sterol glucoside, also obtained from C. bogoriensis, will be studied.